The Time Of My Life
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Rachel es conocida como la estrella más importante en la música de Italia, tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, lo que cualquier chica de 17 años podría querer y extrañamente… no es del todo feliz.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Esta historia es AU, así que síganme la corriente y acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo I: Pure Imagination.**

"_**Come with me and you´ll be in a world of pure imagination,  
>take a look and you´ll see into your imagination."<strong>_

Hay personas en este mundo que nacen con buena estrella, personas que prácticamente tienen el mundo a sus pies, personas que consiguen todo lo que quieren… personas como Rachel Berry.

Rachel nació un 18 de diciembre en Roma, Italia; de padres italianos, abuelos italianos, tíos…bueno, digamos que toda su familia ha vivido en Italia toda su vida, pero ese no es el por qué de la gran estrella que hoy la alumbra.

Rachel siempre tuvo un sueño y lo hizo saber desde el momento mismo en que comenzó a hablar, su sueño: Ser una estrella en la música.  
>Con ayuda de sus padres desde muy joven comenzó a trabajar para lograr su meta, entro a diversas clases de canto en las mejores escuelas de Roma, comenzó a practicar ballet, jazz y de más tipos de baile, aprendió varios idiomas aparte del italiano, todo esto siempre muy consciente de lo que quería lograr…<p>

Hoy no hay duda de que su sueño se cumplió.  
>Por gran parte del mundo y principalmente Italia Rachel es conocida como la estrella más importante en la música.<br>Tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, lo que cualquier chica de 17 años podría querer y extrañamente… no es del todo feliz.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Una hermosa habitación era inundada por el sonido del piano, una lenta melodía llena de profundidad y melancolía.

-… a las 5 tenemos la entrevista con la revista People Italia y a las 7 la convivencia con algunos fans antes del concierto de las 9, y… Rachel? Rachel, me estas escuchando? Rachel!

El ruido de una libreta al ser golpeada contra una mesa fue lo que hizo reaccionar a la bella chica, quien con un suspiro cerró la tapa del piano y volteo a ver a su acompañante.

-Si, Isabel, te he escuchado- sonrió un poco- A las 12 ensayo, a las 2 comida con los directivos, a las 5 entrevista, a las 7…

-Vale, si oíste después de todo.- volvió a tomar la libreta- Quieres que volvamos a repasar el itinerario de hoy?

-No lo hemos hecho 2 veces ya? No olvidare nada. Y si llegara a hacerlo tu estas a lado mío para recordármelo.- Rachel se levanto del pequeño taburete y camino por la habitación hasta quedar frente a una gran ventana con vista a la calle, donde se podía ver a un pequeño mar de gente con pancartas esperando.- Cuanto tiempo pasaremos en Paris esta vez?

-Nos iremos mañana a las 8 de la mañana. Los ejecutivos de la compañía quieren verte en cuanto pises tierras italianas.- el sonido de un celular hizo que ambas chicas voltearan al sofá, Isabel se apresuro a responder casi como si fuera una llamada de vida o muerte- Aloh? Sí, señor, enseguida lo reviso… Claro, esperare en la línea- tapo la bocina y le sonrió- Vengo por ti en media hora para irnos a los ensayos- Rachel asintió. Cuando ya estaba por salir se volvió y le sonrió otra vez-Ah, tus padres llamaron. Que te comuniques con ellos.

-De acuerdo. Gra…- pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración, su asistente ya está fuera de la habitación. Sonriendo un poco, ya sabía que era habitual este comportamiento, le dolía reconocerlo pero, después de todo y sin importar todas las horas al día que pasaran juntas, Isabel solo era su asistente, alguien que la disquera y los ejecutivos contrataron para que estuviera con ella dado que aun era menor de edad y sus padres (o madre) no podían acompañarla a las giras todo el tiempo, pero no su amiga.

Su mirada se dirigió a la revista en su cama.  
>Era una típica revista Francesa, con una foto de ella en la portada, y que en el interior daba concejos sobre cómo enfrentar el regreso a clases. Había fotos de chicos diferentes, de deportistas, de porristas, de los maestros; de gente normal haciendo cosas normales… cosas que ella jamás podría hacer.<p>

No la malinterpreten, Rachel amaba su vida, amaba pararse en un escenario casi cada noche y compartir sus canciones con todos sus fans, amaba también encerrarse en el estudio por dos o tres días para grabar un nuevo disco, amaba cada momento que su carrera le había dado… Pero, por las noches, odiaba la soledad que conllevaba.  
>Cada noche, después de un concierto, se encontraba sola en alguna habitación de hotel.<br>Había comenzado su carrera con solo 14 años así que no tenía muchos amigos, y los amigos que tenía no eran de su edad; además sabia que a ellos no los podría llamar a las 2 de la mañana un jueves, tenían trabajos que los requerían a muy temprana hora.

Sabiendo que aun tenía más de 20 minutos para que Isabel volviera por ella se sentó en el sofá y prendió la TV. Un programa infantil americano estaba pasando. Conocía a la chica que protagonizaba la serie, la había visto y habían charlado durante su última visita a América, y a pesar de lo que la prensa dijera Miley era una chica realmente divertida. Era una lástima que no pudieran haber pasado más tiempo juntas, si alguien podría entenderla serie ella tal vez, Miley también había iniciado su carrera siendo muy niña, justamente en esa serie sobre una cica con una doble vida, de día una adolescente normal, de noche una Super estrella.

Rachel cerró los ojos, permitiéndose imaginar cómo sería su vida pudiera hacer lo mismo que esa chica en la seria, si pudiera tener dos vidas en una…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.  
>Y si pudiera hacerlo? Y si pudiera llevar una vida como una adolecente normal?<p>

Sus productores no lo aprobarían y seguramente a Isa le daría un ataque, pero seguro que sus padres la apoyarían en todo…

Pero donde? No había un solo lugar en todo el continente Europeo donde no conocieran de ella, donde su música no estuviera presente y su rostro no estuviera en la portada de alguna revista.

"En Europa no… pero en América si"- le recordó su subconsciente.

Claro, sus padres no la dejarían ir sola nunca, pero si llevaba a Isa su idea de "vida normal adolescente" no resultaría. Necesitaba a alguien en quien sus padres confiaran, que pudiera cuidar de ella, que no la tratara como a una estrella y que viviera en los estados unidos.

Shelby Corcoran…

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Quiero tomarme unas vacaciones.

Robín Martille, su representante, frunció el ceño ante ella.  
>Hace menos de dos horas que había vuelto a Italia y lo primero que había hecho era ir a informarles de su decisión a sus productores.<p>

Isabel negó con la cabeza, detrás de ella.  
>Su asistente casi –y como lo había predijo Rachel antes- se había desmayado al escuchar su "descabellada" idea.<p>

-Vacaciones?

-Si.- asintió- Llevo dos años trabajando ininterrumpidamente y ya es hora de que descanse un poco… o colapsare.

-Tienes razón- la cantante sonrió- Podrías aprovechar que no tienes ningún concierto programado este fin de semana e irte a alguna playa.

-No- lo corto- No un fin de semana. 6 meses.

-6 meses?- el ya de por si pálido hombre se volvió más blanco justo frente a sus ojos- Que harías en 6 meses?

Rachel sonrió una vez más.  
>Había consultado con Shelby en día anterior, quien le había informado que las clases del nuevo semestre de la escuela donde ella vivía estaban por comenzar en una semana, y aunque a la morena le hubiera gustado tener todo un año para ser "normal" sus padres solo habían accedido a darle 6 meses, el tiempo suficiente para terminar un semestre de estudios en América.<p>

-Descansar, pasar tiempo son Shelby, escribir nuevas canciones… no lo sé. Eso es lo lindo de las vacaciones, no necesitas planear nada.

-Estás loca, niña…- le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Isa, quien volvió a callar, pero aun la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-He tomado mi decisión y espero que la respeten. Es lo que quiero, y creo que después de todos estos años, me lo he ganado.

-Pero el nuevo disco…

-Retrasare la grabación. Necesito descansar, Robín.

El hombre la miro largamente hasta que al final suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón y si tus padres lo aprueban yo no puedo negarme. Solo te pediré un favor- Rachel asintió- Se que eres una chica tranquila, que jamás has dado escándalos por nada, y quiero pedirte que sigas así. Tu nombre es muy conocido por los paparazzi y no dudaran en buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras ahora que te irás.

-Descuida. Shelby vive en estados unidos, y ahí no soy tan conocida.

-En eso te equivocas, Rachel.- le sonrió- Eres una estrella… y las estrellas brillan en cualquier lugar.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Que quieres qué?

El grito de Isa retumbo en las paredes de su dormitorio.  
>Para ser alguien de 26 años a veces se comportaba como si tuviera 17.<p>

-Cortarme el cabello, Isa. Y pintármelo también.

-Pero tú te has vuelto loca de remate ahora sí! Como se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-Porque no?- se observo en el espejo- Quiero un cambio. No muy radical, pero que me haga parecer más… normal.

-Tú eres normal, Rach.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Por favor, ayúdame.

La rubia suspiro, pero se acerco hasta ella y tomo el par de tijeras que la cantante le ofrecía, mientras esta se sentaba en el lavabo, acompañada de tres cajas de tintes capilares.

-Estás segura de esto?- le acaricio el cabello- Tu cabello es muy lindo.

-Es negro… y demasiado largo. Vamos a darle un cambio!- rio.

Sabiendo que ya no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, la asistente dio un largo respiro, tomo un mechón de cabello, coloco las tijeras… y corto.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Ok, aquí empezando una nueva historia Finchel…**

**Espero que les guste y que comenten mucho para que suba el siguiente capítulo…**

**También estoy por actualizar "What If"!**


	2. Capitulo I: Dog Days Are Over

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Esta historia es AU, así que síganme la corriente y acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo I: Dog Days Are Over.**

"**Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
>coming towards her stuck still no turning back<br>she hid around corners and she hid under beds**_**."**_

Había tenido que tomar dos vuelos para llegar a su destino, desde Italia hasta Ohio… Lo habían hecho todo de tal forma que ningún paparazzi se enterara de su viaje.  
>Había volado en primera clase (su representante lo estipulo de antemano. "<em>Podrás querer ser normal por un tiempo, pero será un vuelo largo y querrás descansar<em>"), con el Ipod enchufado a los oídos y tratando de dormir.

Y finalmente ahí se hallaba ya, frente a la nueva casa de Shelby Corcoran, con dos maletas llenas de ropa y una carpeta llena de sueños.

-Rachel! Cariño, pero que grande estas!- Una versión más grande y vivida de ella le abrió la puerta, sonriendo con cariño. Solo puso devolverle una sonrisa tímida.

Bien sabido era por toda la prensa de Europa y sus propios fans que si había algo que Rachel no era es ser tímida… pero con esta mujer es diferente. Es su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, la que la llevo en su vientre 8 meses y 3 semanas. Era su madre…

-Hola Shelby. También me da gusto verte.

…Pero no su mamá.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Tienes una hermosa casa- murmuro, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al te de limón que Shelby acabada de darle.

-Gracias, cariño- le sonrió una vez más- Me da tanto gusto que quieras pasar un tiempo aquí… cuando tus padres me llamaron no pude más que sonreír. Estoy segura de que disfrutaras mucho tu estancia en Ohio…

"_Eso si no desisto por lo incomodo de estar frente a ti_"- pensó.

-…pero me gustaría saber- continuo- a que se debe esta decisión, Rachel?

-Necesito descansar.- se encogió de hombros.

-Rachel no me mientas, linda. Podrás hacerlo con tu representante y hasta con tu asistente, pero no conmigo. Soy tu madre, después de todo.

"_Pero no mi mamá"_

Soltó un suspiro y dejo la tasa en la mesilla frente a ella.

-Quiero ser una adolescente normal.- confeso- Quiero ir a la escuela como todos, tener amigos, estudiar, hacer exámenes, salir los sábados al centro comercial.

-Quieres todo lo que ahora no tienes, no?- asintió y ella le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva- Lo entiendo. Créeme que lo hago… pero que dicen tus padres?

-Me apoyan. Si no, no estaría aquí.- me puse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Además no será de forma permanente. Solo 6 meses. Menos si decido que no puedo sostener esto.

-Y que crees que pasara cuando los alumnos se enteren de que tienen a una Super estrella como compañera de aula?

-No deben saberlo. Nadie sabrá quién soy en verdad.

-Es por eso el cambio en tu cabello.- reflexiono.

Si bien el cambio en si no había sido monumental, si se veía diferente a la Rachel que la prensa europea conocía. Su cabello, antes de un negro intenso y con un largo por debajo de la cintura, ahora era castaño chocolate y le llegaba apenas por debajo de los hombros, enmarcando su cara con un ligero flequillo. Se veía diferente… se sentía bien.

Un pequeño llanto se escucho de la planta alto y el rostro de Shelby estallo en una sonrisa… una vez más.

-Oh al fin despertó!- rio- Para ser tan pequeña es muy dormilona. Deja que valla por ella para que puedas conocerla en persona.

Antes de que pudiera responder la mujer ya estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al origen del llanto.  
>Rachel solo suspiro una vez más. Tal vez estos 6 meses iban a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.<p>

-Mira, cariño, mira quien está ahí- levanto la vista para ver entrar a Shelby con una bella bebe en brazos. Tenía los ojos color avellana y risos rubios, despeinados.- Beth, te presento a tu hermana mayor, Rachel… Rachel, esta es Beth.

Quería decirle que no, que no era su hermana mayor, que no le mintiera a la niña.  
>Quería pedirle que por favor, por su salud mental y sentimental, no sonriera de esa forma cuando le mostraba a la niña que la sustituyo, que si tenía lo necesario para ser su hija.<br>Quería hacer tantas cosas… pero solo sonrió un poco y tomo a la niña entre sus brazos.

Beth se acurruco un poco contra ella de forma normal, para después posar su pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro y cerrar sus ojitos.

-oh Dios, mírense! Se nota que ya te ama.

-Shelby…

-Espera aquí, voy por la cámara!

"Bienvenida a tu hogar por los próximos 6 meses"

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

La escuela preparatoria William McKinley High era lo que se podía esperar de un lugar como Lima, pequeña y normal, de color rojo, blanco y negro, con pancartas apoyando a los Titanes pegadas en las paredes, y chicos caminando por aquí y por allá… y ninguno la volteo a ver.

Rachel podría haber bailado de gusto mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta donde estaba su taquilla. Se permitió observar momentáneamente a su alrededor, era obvio que las porristas dominaban el lugar, seguidas de cerca por los deportistas… _"que cliché"._

Antes de llegar a su destino se encontró siendo golpeada por algo y poco después estando de espaldas en el suelo.

-Oh Dios, lo siento mucho- abrió los ojos para ver a un chico delgado, de cabello castillo y perfil fino, vestido tan pulcramente que le recordó a Max, su diseñador personal.- Déjame ayudarte, linda.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió.

-Te juro que no me fije por donde iba- soltó una pequeña risa- Soy Kurt Hummel.

-Rachel Berry- le extendió la mano, agradeciendo una vez más que su nombre artístico no incluyera su apellido.- Un placer.

-Eres nueva? Bueno, que pregunta! Es el primer día de clases y estas caminando como si nada en un pasillo lleno de deportistas, no cabe duda de que seas nueva en este infierno.

-Dos… disculpa?

-Descuida, ya lo entenderás… pero, ahora que te veo bien…- la observo de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

"_Oh Dios, no! Por favor, que no me reconozca!"_-su manos comenzaron a sudar al ver como Kurt abría la boca. Si gritaba la verdad en medio de ese pasillo lleno de gente seria imposible volver a poner un pie en la escuela… _"y aun no he tenido ni mi primera clase!"_

-Niña, donde compraste esa blusa? Es absolutamente preciosa!- suspiro, aliviada. Si, era igual que Max.- Si te sigues vistiendo así no tendrás que preocuparte de recibir ningún granizado.

-Granizado? Qué es eso?

Antes de que pudiera responderme un chico se acerco hasta ellos y le aventó un líquido azul al rostro de Kurt.

-Bienvenido otra vez, marica!- se alejo gritando, mientras la gente a nuestro alrededor reía.

-Pero qué diablos fue eso?

-Eso, mi amiga, es un granizado.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Y el director permite este tipo de cosas?

Kurt se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaban juntos a su primera clase, había sido muy grato descubrir que compartían casi todas las clases.  
>Después de su "pequeño" incidente en los pasillos, Rachel lo había acompañado al baño a cambiarse y le había ayudado a limpiar el hielo de su rostro.<p>

-Eso es horrible… y vil- la ahora castaña se quejo.

-Dímelo a mi- rodo los ojos- Llevo 4 años viviendo con esto cada día. Ya sea por ser gay, por ser considerado un perdedor o por pertenecer al club Glee.

-El club Glee?

-Es el coro de la escuela. No somos muy bien aceptados, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

-Que es un coro?

Kurt se paró en seco, viéndola como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así.

-No sabes que es un coro? Por dios, chica, en qué mundo vives?- rio- Un coro es un grupo de gente que se reúne para cantar y bailar. Nos reunimos los martes y jueves después de la escuela.

-Eso suena… divertido.- murmuro.

-Lo es. Pero los brutos de aquí no lo entienden así. Es como la pirámide alimenticia: si eres una porrista o jugador de Football estas en la cima, si eres del coro estas en el fondo.- entraron al aula, algunas personas los voltearon a ver…bueno, a ella más bien- El año pasado llegamos a las nacionales, pero perdimos porque nuestra voz femenina nos abandono para irse al equipo contrario.- se encogió de hombros- No nos caía muy bien, de todas formas…

-Seguro que tendrán más suerte este año.

-No lo creo. El año pasado éramos trece, pero uno de nuestros mejores amigos se mudo, así que solo quedamos 11 y necesitamos al menos 12 para competir… a menos que- sonrió- Quieres hacer una audición?

-Para el club?- asintió. Lo pensó un poco. Había dejado su carrera en suspenso en Italia para poder tener la experiencia de ser una adolescente normal y ahora entraría a un club de canto?

"_Amas cantar- le recordó su subconsciente- No podrás pasar 6 meses sin hacerlo. Además es obvio que necesitan gente"_

-Si, por qué no? Podría ser divertido- sonrió, aunque algo indecisa aun.

-Maravilloso!- Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella efusivamente, aunque al separarse tenía el ceño fruncido.- La verdad me sorprende que aceptes aun después de lo que viste y de lo que te explique, Rachel.

-No tengo miedo, Kurt. No soy una cobarde. Y me gusta cantar.

-Bien, pues decidido. Le voy a avisar a nuestro director coral y en el periodo libre te buscare!

Rachel no pudo más que sonreír una vez más ante el entusiasmo del chico, desde ahora podía ver que Kurt y ella podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

El "Pabellón Cívico April Rhodes" era exactamente lo que se podía esperar de una escuela como esa. Era pequeño, Rachel estaba casi segura de que tal vez menos de 3/4 de los estudiantes cabrían cómodamente ahí, no era de extrañar que todos los actos cívicos fueran realizados en el gimnasio en su lugar.

En el momento en el que Kurt abrió las puertas ya habían algunos chicos ahí, 9 para ser exactos… el chico suspiro.

-Al parecer serás la única en hacer una audición.- y, como si pensara que por eso iba a echarse para atrás, entrelazo su brazo con el de ella y la hizo avanzar hasta los demás adolescentes- Hey, chicos!

Todos lo voltearon a ver con una sonrisa… pero se congelaron al ver a la chica junto a él. Rachel empezó a sentir algo en su interior, como temblando, como anticipando, "Nervios, querida. Así es como se llaman" escucho la voz de Isa en su cabeza.

-Eh… Kurt?- una chica, morena y regordeta se adelanto un paso hacia ellos- Quien es esta chica?

-Esta chica, mis queridos amigos, es nuestra nueva compañera de Glee, Rachel Berry- sonrió.

-Disculpa, y quien decidió eso?- Rachel frunció el ceño ante el tono que otra chica, una rubia, de cabello corto, uso para hacer su pregunta.

-Bueno, nadie, pero…

-Permíteme, Kurt- lo corto, des entrelazando sus brazos y alzo el mentón a la rubia- Kurt me invito al club, alegando que necesitaban gente nueva, pero por tu todo de voz creo que no es así, por lo que no veo motivo para quedarme aquí mas, si me disculpan me retiro- se giro a su amigo una vez más- Te veré después, ok?

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar a la puerta…

…La cual se abrió justo frente a ella para dar pasó a un chico alto –muy alto- y delgado, que se congelo justo frente a ella.  
>Se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, no que lo planearan o se dieran cuenta, simplemente era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor…<p>

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Ok****, heme aquí otra vez.  
>Al parecer les gusto el inicio de esta historia así que he decidido seguirla.<strong>

**Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios XD**


	3. Capítulo II: Enchanted

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Esta historia es AU, así que síganme la corriente y acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo II: Enchanted.**

"**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_**."**_

Se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, no que lo planearan o se dieran cuenta, simplemente era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor…

…hasta que un fuerte carraspeo detrás los hizo voltear.

-No que ya te ibas, niña?- Rachel quiso rodar los ojos ante la rubia cruzada de brazos.

-Quinn!- el rostro del chico se contrajo en una máscara de enojo, y varios chicos mas voltearon a ver a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos. Volteo a ver a Rachel una vez más, esta vez con una mirada confusa- Disculpa, pero… em… quien eres?

-Por segunda vez, en menos de 5 minutos- suspiro Kurt-Ella es Rachel Berry, es nueva en la escuela y estaba a punto de unirse al club.

-Enserio? Eso es increíble!- le sonrió mas.

-Si, lo era… hasta que Quinn decidió sacar sus garras y casi la ahuyenta.- se volteo a Rachel una vez más- El es Finn Hudson, mi hermanastro.

-Por qué hiciste eso, Quinn?

-Bueno… ni siquiera sabemos si puede cantar!

Todos los demás miembros del club parecieron reaccionar ante este comentario y comenzaron a hablar a la vez, sin dejarse entender el uno al otro.  
>Rachel aprovecho este momento para observarlos y se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad del grupo al que Kurt quería que se uniera, si bien en los pasillos de la escuela las porristas y los atletas se mantenían lo más alejados posibles de los estudiantes normales en este club había dos chicas con uniformes de animadoras y 3 chicos –contando al que acababa de entrar y que seguía parado detrás de ella- con chaquetas de deportes.<p>

-Bueno y por qué no dejamos que nos lo demuestre?

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre en el escenario, vestido con chaleco gris y pantalones de mezclilla.

-Hola, tú debes ser Rachel, no?- asintió- Soy Will Schuester. Kurt me dijo que querías audicionar. Ven aquí y muéstranos lo que tienes!

Y de un momento a otro se encontró parada en el escenario, con 11 adolescentes y un profesor frente de ella y una banda de músicos de jazz por detrás.  
>Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y le latía el corazón muy rápido, como cuando canto el himno nacional italiano en el partido de futbol, sentía que las piernas se le estaban doblando y no sabía por qué. Digo, vamos!, era una estrella, una profesional! Cada noche se paraba en un escenario ante miles de personas y ahora no podía hacerlo ante 12? Qué diablos pasaba con ella?<p>

"_Ok, Rachel, respira… puedes hacerlo, linda. Recuerda lo que Isa siempre dice: Canta como si estuvieras solo tú. Puedes hacerlo"_

Tomo un respiro mas, cerró los ojos y la música empezó a sonar…

_Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>All __my life__ is just despair  
>but I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The <em>_world is__ bright, alright_

_What's the __difference__ if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back  
>On my knees someday<br>For whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more<em>

_Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>all my life is just despair  
>but I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>the world is bright, alright<em>

_What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back  
>On my knees someday<br>For whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more<em>

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con 12 rostros sorprendidos, alguno hasta con lágrimas en los ojos, y no pudo más que sonreír tímidamente.

-Y bien? Que les pareció?

Nadie contesto, nadie podía hacerlo en realidad, tenían el rostro desencajado, la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo, los ojos dilatados.

-Oh… Wow- fue Finn (así era como Kurt lo había llamado, no?) quien al fin logro hablar.

-Kurt, creo que has encontrado a la nueva estrella de nuestra generación- oyó que el chico a lado de su amigo susurraba, tomándole la mano.

-Rachel, no sé qué decir…- El profesor Schue estaba realmente en blanco, hasta que Finn puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Deje, ya lo hago yo- volteo a ver a la castaña una vez mas y sonrió- Bienvenida a New Directions.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Realmente tienes una hermosa voz!

Rachel sonrió al chico a su lado derecho, mientras caminaban hacia la siguiente clase desde el auditorio, con su brazo izquierdo vinculado al derecho de Kurt.  
>Después de su "asombrosa" –palabras del profesor Schue, no de ella- audición, Kurt se había encargado de presentarle a todos los miembros del club, congeniando rápidamente con los dos chicos asiáticos –Mike y Tina- pero sobre todo con el novio de su nuevo amigo, Blaine, quien había sido uno de los pocos que había podido contener las lagrimas durante la canción, pero que no había logrado soltar la mano de Kurt durante la misma.<p>

-Se lo has dicho como 10 veces en los últimos 5 minutos, Blaine- bromeo el castaño, ganando una pequeña risita de la cantante.

-Bueno, pues es la…

-…la verdad, lo sé. Y créeme, ella lo sabe, no es así, Rachel?- la chica se encogió de hombros, mientras entraban al salón. De inmediato sintió la mirada de tres chicas en ellos, las dos animadoras, presentadas por Kurt como Brittany y Satán…em, perdón, Santana, y de Quinn.- Ignóralas- le susurro, al sentarse los tres en la última mesa libre.

-No sé porque pero tengo la ligera sensación de que a Quinn no le agrado.

-Ligera?- Blaine rodo los ojos y su novio rodo los ojos.

-No la tomes en cuenta, este año Quinn odia a todo el que se le ponga en frente y como tú eres nueva es más fácil agarrársela contra ti.- soltó un suspiro- Y yo que creí que el año pasado ya era difícil…

-Ella siempre ha sido así?

-Bueno, si y no… Quinn era la capitana de las porristas, dominaba el lugar, los pasillos se abrían ante ella como el mar rojo, se burlaba de la gente y la acosaba pero nadie hacia nada contra ella por que era popular, bonita, y tenía a Finn, el quarterback, como novio… Hasta que se embarazo del mejor amigo de Finn.

En menos de 30 minutos Kurt se encargo de ponerla al tanto de toda la historia Quinn/Finn, haciendo gala de los dotes dramáticos que era obvio que el chico tenia, y con Blaine rodando los ojos por los comentarios tan mordaces que su novio soltaba.  
>Se sorprendió al oír todo el drama que los miembros de ese club habían vivido en solo dos años… Y apenas estaban en la preparatoria!<p>

-… Así que poco después del funeral, Finn termino con ella definitivamente, aunque he de confesarte que yo nunca entendí el por qué de su regreso después de que ella le puso el cuerno y le mintió respecto a su bebe, y Quinn literalmente se desmorono, se corto el pelo y comenzó a ser mas perra con todos, incluido el profesor Schue.

-Y con mi llegada le he proporcionado un nuevo blanco- murmuro y los dos chicos asintieron- Pues vaya que tendré un semestre interesante.

-Oh, vamos, Rachel, alégrate!- Blaine le froto el hombro- No dejes que te amarguen tu primer día aquí… además, hoy tenemos ensayo del coro después de clases!

-Creo que tu estas mas emocionado por escucharla cantar otra vez, cariño.

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

En cuanto puso un pie en la sala del coro no pudo evitar sonreír.  
>Todos los miembros de New Directions –excepto Kurt, Blaine y ella- estaban ya ahí pasando un momento agradable, con Noah Puckerman tocando la guitarra y Finn la batería, mientras los demás –excepto Quinn- cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de "It´s My Life" de Bon Jovi.<p>

-La nueva llego!- fue el grito de Brittany lo que alerto a todos los demás de la presencia de sus compañeros restantes, aun parados en la puerta.

-Hola, chicos- Kurt se acerco a la silla alado de Mercedes, sonriendo- Y su nombre es Rachel, Britt.

-Con que Rachel, eh?- el chico del mohicano le dio una media sonrisa que habría hecho que Isa se desmayara frente a él- Y dinos, Rachel, de dónde vienes?

-Italia- Mercedes, Artie y Tina soltaron exclamaciones de admiración.

-Eres de intercambio?

-Algo así…- se encogió de hombros- Me mude con mi madre biológica.

-Tu madre biológica? Eres adoptada?

-En realidad no… em, mis padres son gays y utilizaron a una donante de óvulos para tenerme.- volteo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kurt- Creo que eso no te lo comente, verdad?- el chico negó.

Un incomodo silencio se formo después de esa declaración, hasta que Finn se aclaro la garganta y se alejo de la batería.

-Bueno, creo que ya estuvo bien de tanta preguntadera- le sonrió- Nos da gusto que estés aquí.

-Totalmente!- coincidió Mike- Con una voz como la tuya no podemos perder!

-Oye, y nosotros qué?

-No me mal entiendas, Mercedes, pero aceptémoslo: después de lo que Corazón nos hizo el año pasado necesitaremos mucha ayuda para no volver a hacer el ridículo, ya ni te digo para ganar.

Ante la mención de su antigua compañera hubo más de un ceño fruncido, acompañado de un "Esa perra" por parte de Santana.

-Pero este año será diferente- todos voltearon a ver al Sr. Schue, que acababa de entrar- Vamos a prepararnos mucho mas, a trabajar más duro que nunca y no pararemos hasta llegar a las nacionales. Este es nuestro año, chicos!- dejo unos papeles sobre el piano- Por eso, he decidido que este año tendremos un campamento de baile- Finn, a su lado, gimió- Los que tengan dificultades con el baile serán asesorados por Mike y por mí, ok? Serán…

-Déjeme adivinar- murmuro el quarterback- Yo.- el profesor asintió.

-También Puck, Kurt, Mercedes… y Rachel- la volteo a ver- Se que eres nueva, pero creo que de esta forma seria más rápido que te adaptaras al grupo.

-Por mi está bien, profesor.

La idea en si le parecía interesante, tendría oportunidad de conocer a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros… aunque eso implicara tener que pasarse una hora repitiendo pasos de baile que había aprendido desde los 4 años.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Me uní al club Glee- anuncio al entrar a la sala ese día, después de llegar de la escuela.

Shelby dejo de observar a Beth, que jugaba en su corralito, y frunció el seño.

-Te uniste a New Directions?

-Sabes de ellos?- la mujer asintió- Como?

-El coro del que era directora, Vocal Adrinaline, compitió contra ellos hace poco más de un año.- se pasó una mano por el cabello- Son buenos.

-Lo son- coincidió- Me agradaron varios… pero hay una chica que parece que ya me odia.

-De verdad?- asintió- Eso es raro, tu no le desagradas a nadie, linda.

-Pues a ella si- se cruzo de brazos y camino hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación- Aunque por lo que Kurt me dijo, Quinn siempre ha sido así.

Rachel subió hasta su destino sin darle una segunda mirada a Shelby… por lo que no pudo ver el rostro pálido de su madre después de oír ese nombre.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Ok, antes de que me maten por la demora, déjenme por lo menos explicarme:  
>Si bien aun no me he recuperado de la fuerte pérdida que mi familia sufrió, ahora me he visto atascada en mi casa porque tuve un "pequeño accidente" en la moto de mi novio y termine con un brazo derecho roto, y el tobillo con un esguince, y dado que soy diestra el escribir se me ha dificultado muchísimo.<strong>

**Espero que entiendan. **

**Ya saben, como nuestra buena Rachel dice: Soy campanita, necesito reviews para vivir!**


End file.
